Thomas Dutton (1421-1459)
|contributors=Elrondlair |birth_year=1421 |birth_month=8 |birth_day=1 |birth_county=Cheshire |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |death_year=1459 |death_month=9 |death_day=23 |death_event=Battle of Blore Heath |death_locality=Blore Heath |death_county=Staffordshire |death_nation-subdiv1=England |death_nation=United Kingdom |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=England |globals= }} Biography "Sir Thomas Dutton (1 August 1421 – 23 September 1459) was a medieval English knight. He was the son of Sir John Dutton and Margaret Savage His family owned an estate, Dutton Hall, that was originally located in Cheshire, England. It is now located in Sussex, the original building having been moved there in the 1930s. The building is now a private school, Stoke Brunswick, at Ashurst Wood, just south of East Grinstead. Sir Thomas Dutton married Anne Touchet, daughter of James Touchet, Lord Audley 5th Baron of Audley of Heliegh Castle and Margaret De Ros. Sir Thomas Dutton and his father in law, Lord Audley died on 23 September 1459 at the Battle of Blore Heath, Blore Heath, England. Lord Audley was in command of approximately 10,000 troops defending the throne of King Henry VI. Sir Thomas Dutton married Anne Touchet. Their children were: *Margaret Dutton who married Sir William Veneable, KNT., son of Roger De Veneable of Kinderton, and his wife, Alice Pennington." -- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Dutton "Sir Thomas Dutton of Dutton knight, son and heir of John and Margaret, married Anne, daughter of James lord Audley, and had issue Peter eldest son, slain with his father at the battle of Blore-heath, as tradition hath it; John Dutton, second son, who succeeded heir to his father; Anne, married sir Thomas Molineaux of Sefton in Lancashire; Isabel, married sir Christopher Sotheworth of Sotheworth in Lancashire; Elizabeth, married Raufe Bostock of Bostock in Davenham parish in Cheshire, esq by whom she had issue Anne, daughter and heir, married to sir John Savage, of Clifton in Cheshire, juxta Halton; which Elizabeth, after the death of Raufe Bostock, married Thomas Scriven, of Frodsley in Shropshire, and she died anno Domini 1516, 5 die Februarii, 8 Hen. VIII. lib. C. fol. 139. x. Margaret, another daughter of sir Thomas Dutton, married Thomas Aston of Aston juxta Sutton, esquire 7 Edw. IV. 1467; afterwards she married Raufe Vernon of Haslington in Cheshire, esquire; and Elinour, another daughter, married Richard Cholmondley of Cholmondley in Broxton Hundred, esq. Lib. C. fol. 161. I. n. Battle of Blore-Heath / War of the Roses Notes: Sir Thomas de Dutton with his brother John and eldest son Peter Dutton killed at the battle of Blore-Heath in Cheshire Sunday, 23 Sep 1459, during the War of the Roses. In 1527, at the death of Laurence Dutton of Dutton without a male heir, Dutton property passed to Sir Piers Dutton of Hatton whose right contested by heirs-general of Sir Hugh Dutton. In 1534, Termination of the Dutton lawsuit by awary of Henry VIII of England (1491-1547) (May 16) by which Sir Piers Dutton of Hatton became owner of Dutton, confirmed by Act of Parliament in 1536. This sir Thomas was slain at the battle of Blore-heath in Staffordshire, September 23, 38 Hen. VI. 1459 and in the 38th year of his age. Anne, his widow, afterwards married Hugh Done of Olton in Cheshire, and she died 19 Hen. VII. 1503. Lib. C. fol. 162. v." --The History of the County Palatine and City of Chester: Comp. from Original Evidences in Public Offices, the Harleian and Cottonian Mss., Parochial Registers, Private Muniments, Unpublished Ms. Collections of Successive Cheshire Antiquaries, and a Personal Survey of Every Township in the County; Incorporated with a Republication of King's Vale Royal and Leycester's Cheshire Antiquities, Volume 1 by George Ormerod, Daniel King, William Smith, William Webb (sheriff.), Sir Peter Leycester Category:People of the Wars of the Roses Category:15th-century English people Category:Duellists Category:English military personnel killed in action Category:Medieval English knights Category:People from Cheshire